kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alois Trancy
References If you guys scroll down to the bottom of the page to the references scroll box, you'll see that one of the references says Kuroshitsuji II's creators interview. Anyone know where/on what website the actual interview is so I can link it? Nup sorry no idea :S --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It's ok then, we'll just leave it at that for now. Thanks though, Tsumi. I know this is reeeeaaaallly late, but I think I found the interview. SereneChaos 00:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible influence POSSIBLE INFLUENCE. You read the 70s manga Kaze to Ki no Uta? This kid is exactly like Gilbert Cocteau. Again you should add a heading and sign your name. And sorry, I never read that before. Gilbert, eh? I'll check it out. Is this really a trivia? * It is revealed later in the series that the village in which Alois grew up was destroyed through a demon. Luka was the one to summon the demon and that was why Luka also died. Hannah was shown as the demon to kill Luka and destroy the village. * Alois gouged out Hannah's eye because during that time period, servants were punished if they looked at their master directly in the eye. Because Kuroshitsuji II is an original anime story for Kuroshitsuji, the anime creators were able to demonstrate this because it would not have worked with the Phantomhive servants. It doesn't sound a trivia for me. * * > The 1st one, we already know the fact. It's already revealed in the anime so why do it need to put here?.In the 2nd one, can someone clarify this? -_- Or just edit the phrases. Well I know the fact that Scotland or European people use to be strict that time but please take off what's wrong. . XDD Sorry no offense. (Nanataku666 11:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC)) ....... Yeah, the first should be removed since it's a plot point, not really a piece of trivia. The second means that in the Victorian ear era servants weren't allowed to look their masters in the eye. If they did, then they were punished. I've never heard anything like that before (maybe it was only in very upper class manors with cruel masters?) so I don't know if it's true or not. SereneChaos 00:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The first one can be removed, it's really only a plot point. The second one is actually possible so leave it for now. I'll research it when I have time :) 01:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I've been trying to find the proof for the second trivia... I can't find nothing! I think if its ref can't be found (even if the trivia is somehow true) it should be removed and only readded when someone actually finds a source. So imma delete it temporarily for now. Edit: wait someone already deleted it lol. Never mind then :D Oh and I also have some problems with the other trivia: * Luka is his little brother, but when he tells his story to the priest and Arnold he says that Luka's name was "Andrew" and that he was his childhood friend who he treated as his brother. Isn't that a plot point too? * Alois is Ciel's polar opposite in their actions, emotions, thoughts and ways of completing their contract assigned tasks are different. Even their butlers are on completely different ends of the spectrum. Well meh this is kinda true... But you know it has a bit of speculation in it. I mean we can't just decide that whatever Alois is gonna do, it's gonna be the opposite of Ciel's. And the butlers thing is wrong. They had both the same motive of taking Ciel's soul so I don't see the complete different end of the spectrum thing. * He shows his weaknesses and cries in front of his butler, whereas Ciel does not usually show his weaknesses and true emotions in front of most people, including his own butler, Sebastian. I dunno what's up with comparing Alois to Ciel but there we go. I don't think this is necessarily true. Yeah so those are the trivia for now. Ok fixed the trivia. Does anyone have a reference for Alois's bday? Will anyone make this? Shouldnt someone like make a page of Arachno Hill? The place where Alois used to live? Or was I the only one that noticed the subs. Oh thanks so much, nony! I was thinking the same thing except I didn't know the village. Thanks for this info. We'll be sure to make a page on Arachno Hill :D Oh yeh!! That place! Yep we will :P except its called Arachno Hill? I remember it by a different name O_O which I forgot xD 07:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC Ahem plz dont call me nony Lau. Oh and I made the topic BTW-Aisyah Well, how was Onii-chan supposed to know who you were? XD But anyways hi Aisyah :P And we'll work on that article soon~ 08:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) His Parents His parents were murdered(?) or something, he revealed it himself in that episode 8 in BB2 when he talks about his past in full depth. He and Luka had said something along the lines of, "Ever since our parents died people treated us like rubbish" I think, but I distinctly remember he said his parents died. Which is proof he was not born a Trancy. 01:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :It never went into specifics of whether his parents were murdered or not!! But they did die! )*: Also, it was already established in episode eight that Alois is not actually a Trancy, and his real name is Jim Macken!! I hope this helped you!! Michee 21:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::That's not the point. The info on the page is wrong (unless now it's changed since I last checked) which means he doesn't have any blood traces to the Trancy Household whatsoever. :: 01:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :: :::I would have to humbly ask of you to reread the page!! If you have read it thoroughly, it states in the history and the plot sections of his true origin!! It tells of his real name and how his parents has died, leaving he and Luka to fend for themselves in the village! It clarifies that no, Jim Macken is not actually Alois Trancy! It's already known that he is not born as a Trancy!! Michee 23:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :As quoted (to the right) it states the possibility the former Trancy Head and all of the Trancy family is related to him, which is not true. I'm not talking about the history. Stop yelling at me please. I know I am right, this right here is what needs to be fixed, not the history. So I humbly ask that you act more civil and please fix the page. ::: 19:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry if you think I'm yelling at you!! I just end my sentences in exclamation marks; it's a habit!! As for the infobox, we have inputted 'unclear' to indicate the ambiguity established in Episode 1!! I don't think we are to change it because that will result to a blatant spoiler!! His real identity isn't revealed until Episode 8! And since we refer to him as 'Alois Trancy', information regarding this identity, not Jim Macken, is the priority! His information as Jim McCain is reserved for the history/plot section, so that we will not spoil it too badly!! If you don't agree with me, that's fine! You can take it up to the admins or start a forum! Michee 21:01, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Triva From Villains Wiki Should this be added to the trivia section of Alois' page? I found it while I was wondering around on the Villains Wiki: *As stated by the animators of the show, the reason for Alois' abuse of Hannah is his fear of her. Alois doesn't understand true kindness because the only one who ever loved him was his brother, Luka. According to the animators "you can't understand what you've never known" is being applied in this matter. Let me know, because I think this is okay to put on here.... Blackdragon14 (talk) 03:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) It seems that the Villains Wiki copy and pasted a previous version of our page and that we used to have that piece of trivia but removed it because it was unreferenced. So I'd say no. ;) SereneChaos 22:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, if you can get a reference for that, we'll readd it. And we need a legit reference and not stuff like "this is from Villains Wiki". Btw, I never seen you around before so Imma go by your talk page lol. Request Can someone with the authority to do so please fix the thing about why the Earl of Trancy hates Alois? It's stated that his 'eyes disgust him' and made him 'think of nothing more than filthy rainwater'. There was nothing involving defiance ever mentioned. We didn't see that before. Thanks for pointing it out, I'll fix it, haha. Alois is mine o.o Destiny Zoe Kiriyu 16:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC)Destiny Zoe KiriyuDestiny Zoe Kiriyu 16:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC)